Amarte Duele
by Neko-chan120
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que el amor no duele?


**Amarte Duele**

Hola a todo el mundillo: D Bueno resulta que estaba inspirada y quería escribir algo "triste" entonces se me ocurrió hace un One-shot InuyashaxKikyo, el cual además lanzare a un concurso de Inuyasha New World. Aclaro este One-shot es la ruptura oficial Inuyasha y Kikyo es que me lo imagine una noche, una forma de cómo le decía él que se quedaría con Kagome. Bueno Ojala les guste.

**Summary:**

**Pareja: **Inuyasha x Kikyo

**Categoría:** Romance

La sacerdotisa elevo su vista al cielo teñido de colores anaranjados rosados y amarillos, el atardecer había llegado y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Comenzó a caminar no precisamente a la aldea, sus pies no tenían rumbo al contrario, una ráfaga de viento agitó sus hermosos y largos cabellos azabaches meciéndolos de manera suave, aun así ella no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no estaba pendiente de nada más que en caminar.

Sin darse cuenta Kikyo entro al bosque sombrío y oscuro, podría ser víctima de cualquiera que en ese momento quisiera atacarla, soltó un suspiro imperceptible para cualquier humano excepto para él. Aun que él no era un humano.

-¿Kikyo?-preguntó Inuyasha aunque era obvio nadie más podría igualar la hermosura, el misterio que aquella jovencita desprendía. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se habían encontrada cara a cara.

-Inuyasha…-pronunció ella con voz fría tan propia de ella aunque era tan solo una máscara, una máscara que procuraba siempre mostrar en su presencia aunque doliera. La voz del Hanyou había conseguido sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

-Kikyo…-repitió él algo incrédulo mientras bajaba de la rama en la cual se encontraba.

-Si es lo único que dirás será mejor que me vaya- le dijo ella de manera seca mientras le dedicaba una mirada furtiva, se dio media vuelta.

-Espera- le imploro mientras tomaba su brazo provocando que un escalofrió recorriera toda la espalda de la miko. De manera brusca se soltó del agarre del chico pero aun así permaneció a su lado no tenía intenciones de irse, pero tampoco de quedarse, no le satisfacía, sabía lo que se aproximaba y tan solo imaginárselo llenaba su corazón de sentimientos confusos, ira, dolor, tristeza, todo giraba en torno a esa… a esa… esa chica que le había arrebatado la vida, lo que más deseaba lo que le costó construir.

-¿Qué esperas? Habla-murmuró Kikyo entre dientes aun dándole la espalda, el silencio se prolongo un rato más.

-Y-yo…-tragó saliva de forma ruidosa- B-bueno… y-yo

-Inuyasha-comenzó la chica dándose media vuelta y observándolo a los ojos lo cual paralizo al Hanyou-Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir hazlo rápido no estoy para tonterías sabes bien cuál es mi trabajo así que ahórrate los tartamudeos y suéltalo todo.-estaba harta ella ya sabía lo que venía al menos se lo imaginaba así que quería evitar todo esto y que ya pasara para poder rehacer su vida de una vez.

El chico suspiró y finalmente se decidió a hablar:

-Kikyo... tu sabes que Kagome y yo… pues.

-¿Qué tu y ella están juntos? ¿Qué me olvidaste? ¿Qué decidiste alejarte de mí porque ella te cautivo?- le preguntó de manera irónica y con voz fría, causando la paralización de Inuyasha, aun así ella continuo hablando después de soltar una carcajada nostálgica- ¡Ja! Eso ya lo sabía no era necesario que me lo dijeras, no era necesario que me citaras.

Un silencio, un aterrador silencio se instauro en el ambiente, entonces sin que el Hanyou se diera cuenta, Kikyo se acerco y lo beso, el beso fue correspondido inmediatamente, como por instinto, necesitaba sentirlo al menos una última vez. Así después de unos segundos ella lo empujó con fiereza.

-Si realmente me hubieras olvidado no hubieras correspondido, pero tranquilo yo ya me olvide de ti- y así mientras él no se podía mover la Miko se alejó a paso tranquilo, altiva y con indiferencia.

Había caminado unos metros y cuando lo perdió de vista echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas, recorrió mucha parte del bosque hasta llegar a las cascadas, donde cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar, mientras maldecía a Inuyasha con todo su corazón aun lo amaba le era inevitable pero sabía que no podía mantenerlo a su lado.

De las sombras apareció su hermana, llena de arrugas encorvada con un aire de sabiduría en sus facciones, se le acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro, entonces con voz cansina habló:

-¿Quién dijo que el amor no duele?- esas palabras hicieron que la Miko derramara más lagrimas amargas, durante mucho rato hasta que finalemente apareció en su mente la imagen de Inuyasha y murmuro: "Amarte… duele"

_**O-O-O-O-O**_

No tengo nada que decir, xDDD simplemente me dio mucha penita Kikyo u.u pero bueno ojala les atraiga mi pequeño one-shot tragedy bueno seria todo

Sayonara!


End file.
